Late night
by NyanKat15
Summary: A one-shot about Itatchi and Sasuke, hope you like it c:


Hello there readers (If I have any readers) I'm here to bring you yet another story. This one will be an ItachiX Sasuke. I really REALLY don't know these characters very well, but I was told to do this pairing. I did research so I don't fall too out of character, but no promises it will stay that way. As for a plot, all I know is that they aren't brothers in this. WARNINGS: Gay love, anal, explicit language, smut. Let's go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOOOOooOooOOoOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooo

*this whole story is in Sasuke's P.O.V.*

Working at a Cafe isn't so bad. It introduced me to a lot, if not all of my friends here. There was one now. "Hey teme!" Naruto yelled as he entered, his bright blonde hair sticking up as always.

"Naruto, you're going to get me fired." I said in a hushed tone as I glared at him with my almost onyx black eyes. Naruto laughed at me and then sat at his regular spot at the bar. \

"Get me some ramen Sasuke, its been a while since I've had some!" He smiled wide with his cat like grin and I shook my head at him as I ignored his wishes. As I walked to our booth section I pulled out my white flip book and then looked down at the man that sat there. His hir flowed like that of a womans, but he was twice as beautiful.

"How may I serve you?" I said, pretending as though his beauty didn't bother me in the slightest. His brown eyes shifted to my gaze, the color was a dark shade of brown that had red highlights. As I began to get pulled into his eyes I could hear a snapping sound

"Excuse me?" The man sitting at the table said with a rather emotionless stare, making me snap back into my almost emotionless state as well. He began scanning the menu, then looked back at me. "I'll just take a coffee, black." he said simply "I'll decide on my food without your annoying eyes on me." I glared then gave him my smile I used on all my costumers.

I walked back to where Ieft Naruto and began pouring the mans cup "God, what a dick costumer." I said softly, although I knew the man couldn't hear me. Naruto was quiet and by the time I looked up I realized that he was no longer there and I was whispering to myself.

I decided to shake it off, putting my fake smile back in place I walked toward the booth the man sat, and placed down his drink. "Here you are sir, please don't hesitate to tell me when you're ready." As I went to walk away, I heard the familiar snapping behind me.

"I want your soup special." The asshole said simply, then looked back at me with a dead-eyed expression. "No onions." He finished and then whipped the menu up and into my face, and I huffed then smiled again. I left the table without a word, pretending to write down what I was supposed to be getting for the asshole.

"Kakashi! Order for booth four, soup special hold the onions." I said to the silver haired male working behind the counter, his usual black mask pulled over the bottom half of his face. He nodded as if to say he heard me, and I went to give others their food.

When I returned the asshat's food was ready, and I grabbed the small tray that held it. "Here you are sir." I said cheerfully as I placed the food down in front of him, getting a bit of what looked like a small smile back. "Thank you." He said plainly, and I thus excused myself again before I got another witty remark.

OoOooOOOOOOOoOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooOOOoooOoooOOOOOooo

Hours had passed, and I was just doing my last check for any table messes before I clocked out. I could make out the silhouette of a man sitting in booth four, just tapping away at a laptop I didn't see before. "Excuse me, we're closing soon." I said softly, and his hands instantly stopped tapping.

"I came, I bought, and now I'm using the free Wi-Fi." He said back, with a cold tone that made me shiver. I stepped closer to the table and repeated myself in a firm tone "Sir, I need you to please leave now. We close in five minutes, and I am not working over-time again." With that I heard a cough come from the other direction.

Kakashi stood there and then shrugged and left me there all alone. Fuckin' dick. I looked down to meet a pair brown eyes staring back at me. "Well, I guess you're working over-time." The man said simply and I growled in response, going back to cleaning a table that children had messed up earlier. As I cleaned I kept feeling a creepy stare on my back, making me turn around constantly only to see the man tapping away.

As time had passed I began to get fed up, so I approached the man again with a glare. "Alright asshole, you listen here. My boss is gone, you need to leave." The tapping stopped and he looked up with a glare... If looks could kill, I don't think I would be alive anymore. His glare continued until I sighed in defeat and sat at the booth across from him.

"If you really must know, I lost internet in my apartment. I need to finish this for work, so you are working until I finish." He only continued tapping and I gave up on trying to force him.. Maybe it was time to coax him.

"Well, I have internet at my apartment. Come there if you really need to finish that. I am sick of sitting on this uncomfortable bench." I stood from my seat and waited for him to take the bait. The brown eyes looked up at me and then he began tilting his head only slightly, obviously thinking about it.

"Fine, let's go." He said with his cold tone, saving whatever was on his computer as he closed it. He stood and began heading to the door. I ran to the back, locking the back door, and clocking out quickly. "Hey, car is this way." I yelled to the douche walking the opposite direction.

He glared then kept walking to a beautiful Lambo parked on the side of the street. "Fuck." I whispered under my breath and then sighed as I walked to my piece of shit. I got in and pulled out, seeing him right behind me I began to drive home, which was more quiet then its ever been.

ooOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOooOOOOOOOOOooOOOooOOOOoOooOOOOoo

He is just sitting there, tapping away at his computer, it almost fascinated me how into something a person could get. "Could I get you some coffee?" I asked timidly, trying to break the silence. "Yes, black." He said simply, as though we were still in the restaurant.

I came back with his coffee in hand, smiling slightly as I handed it to him. My hand shook a bit as he tried to take it from me, making it spill down onto his shirt, and making me jump in fear. "Oh God, please don't kill me." I pleaded as I sank away from him. He looked up with a bored expression and stripped off his black shirt, showing off his amazingly toned body. I couldn't help but to blush as I looked away "Uh, you can use my shower.." I said sheepishly as he continued typing away.

He looked up with his brown, cold eyes. "Sure." With that he stood up and walked away, saving his document and closing his laptop like he did before. "I expect new clothes when I get out." He said simply, and continued on his way to my bathroom. It was like he already knew the layout of my apartment.

I rushed to hand wash his clothes quickly, then threw them in the dryer for 20 minutes.

ooOOOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOooOooooooOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOooOOOooOOooooOooo

Thirty minutes had passed and I knocked on my bathroom door, creaking it open when there was no reply. "Uh.. Are you still alive?" I asked as I entered completely, seeing the idiot had fallen dead asleep on the shower floor. "Are you kidding me?" I huffed as I turned off the shower and tried desperately not to look at his package.

"Wake up!" I said as loud as I could, which made him stir a bit. He then sat up slowly, groaning and holding his middle and pointer finger to his forehead. "What happend?" He asked me in a bit of a confused tone. "You must have fell asleep." I answered. "Come on, you're tired." I said, grabbing the warm towel of the rack for him.

"You can sleep in my bed, I don't want you driving anywhere like this. Let me see if my big ex left anything you could wear for pajamas." I said simply, walking off to my room after I handed off the towel. Finding something that looked like his size, I turned to take it back, running face first into a toned chest. "Mmph- What the hell?"

Anything else I was about to say was cut off from my memory as he lifted my chin and just stared into my eyes "Your face is annoying." He said before pulling my chin up and forcing a kiss. I didn't really protest, I was gay, and he was the most attractive man I've ever seen.

As he continued to kiss me he began making me walk backwards to my bed, where he then pushed me down and began pulling my shirt off. "Hey, wait a second!" I yelped, half out of fear, and half out of surprise. He smirked and then kissed me again, this time ripping my shirt at the seams, and sending it flying. I couldn't help but give into the kissing, his lips were soft on my own, making me moan into them.

He then began taking off my pants. I helped slightly, blushing at my own actions. I didn't even know why I was complying with what he wanted, but I wasn't complaining. As he got my pants off his hands began running carefully down my body, making me shiver to the cold touch.

"Hmm, your body isn't bad. What about this part?" The man asked with a slight smirk as he pulled my black underwear off, throwing them in some random direction. "I have to say its just as nice." He said as his head dropped to my chest and began licking down to my erection that began to form between my legs.

He opened his mouth and took my erection inside of it, bobbing up and down easily. "Hnn.. haa.. mm..." I moaned as I gripped my sheets in a death hold, my hips bucking automatically a few times. He continued with his torture until a few minutes later when he finally came off of it. "I don't even know your name.." I whispered as I looked up at him. "Itachi, now shut up." He said bluntly.

He then left the room, coming back he had a small bottle of lube and a condom in hand. "I keep these in my bag, just in case." He said as he stepped forward, coating two of his fingers in a small amount of lube and placing them at my entrance. "Spread your legs." He ordered, and knowing it would hurt, I did as he asked.

He forced the two fingers in rather roughly as he began to set a pace for them. making me moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Itachi.. It hurts, slow down." I closed my eyes, my back arching and falling with every thrust of his fingers. "I said shut up." He growled and got up after a few more thrusts of his fingers.

"Get up." He ordered yet again, making me obey yet again. He then laid down on my bed. I could now look at his package shamelessly, and I did so. "Come on, you know what to do." He was right, climbing on the bed I grabbed his member in my hand as I positioned myself over it, then I slid down onto his manhood, making myself moan as I let go and braced my hands on his chest. As I got lower the pain began slowly turning into pure pleasure, making my moans more constant.

He smirked and looked to the table where he left the condom, shrugging he placed his hands on my hips, forcing me down all the way at a faster pace. "Are you ready?" He asked after a minute of me sitting still. I began slowly raising myself off his erection, then falling back down completely. He helped by pulling my hips down and thrusting up as I moved. "Ah- Hnn.. Itachi.." I said in a hushed tone as I began moving myself faster and faster, setting a rhythm.

As he continued to thrust into me, I could hear him moaning which only turned me on more, making me get closer and closer to my release. "I-I'm coming!"I said a bit loud as I came hard onto our chests. I then felt a warm sensation fill me, and I groaned yet again. "Itachi..." I whispered as I fell forward onto his chest, breathing heavily. "Sasuke." He said just as soft, which made my head snap up in attention.

"How do you..?" I asked with a puzzled look, and he smirked. "Naruto told me, he also told me you called me an asshole." I glared at the wall, but before I could stay angry at the blonde haired monkey I was pulled into another kiss. "Coffee please, black." He smirked, and I glared yet again.

Stupid asshole.

OOOoooOOooOoOoOooOOooOooOooOOOOOOOooOOooooooOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOoo

Well, that's the end. I don't really know how to end stories very well. This was a one-shot, and I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading.


End file.
